1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anchoring devices and more particularly pertains to a new anchoring device for an umbrella for driving and securing the umbrella to a ground surface such as, for example, one comprised of sand or dirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anchoring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, anchoring devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,699; U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,843; U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,978; U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,916; U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,785; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,437.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new anchoring device for an umbrella. The inventive device includes a base plate that has an upper side and a lower. A stake member mounted to a central portion of the lower side of the base plate is provided for removably penetrating the surface. A tubular member is coupled to the upper side of the base plate. The tubular member includes a first end, a second end and a peripheral wall extending between the first and second ends of the tubular member. The second end of the tubular member includes a bore extending therein toward the first end of the tubular member. In one embodiment, an end of the shaft of the umbrella is removably insertable in the bore.
In these respects, the anchoring device for an umbrella according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of driving and securing the umbrella to a surface such as, for example, sand, or dirt.